KeyBlade of Darkness
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Sion couldn't think of a better life-style, being a theif! Yura is his friend who gets him in more messes than anyone could think of! On a final quest for riches may lead to something more.


KEY of DARKNESS  
  
The sun would set; darkness would come out and play. The world lived in fear of the darkness. No one dared stood against them, not even to save his or her own lives. Everything was falling into more darkness. The calling for the Slayer was needed, only the Slayer could stop this darkness, but who is the Slayer? No one knew, as no one knew of the great power that was rising in the depths of the Dark One's power. They would, the people of that world, find a girl or boy that could with stand the power of darkness. One made it through their harsh trails. A young girl, by the name of, Metie, this girl survived, so she was the one they so prayed for? But, she fell during a battle. All hope was yet lost again.  
  
"We will all die if we do not find the power to stop this darkness!" shouted a villager.  
  
"We can not fight the darkness! It is too much! It will kill us all, if we do not bow down to the darkness!" said another villager.  
  
All hope cannot be lost. But can it really be lost? Fear always leads to others pain. The Key was made to help them lock all evil away, and for peace to return to the Light. But what sort of key can do such a thing? They turned to the statues of the great warriors who fought against the darkness before them, they were the ones that would save them; they would save them, won't they? The night would come when the dead would rise and fight once more for peace on this world, but could that really be done too?  
  
"We will do it tonight! They will come alive! Our gods and goddesses will defend us from the darkness once more!" shouted the leader to his people.  
  
Everything was set, but were they sure this would work. So sure they were as to this would work. The darkness would find out and stop them from raising the dead of the gods and goddesses.  
  
"We pray to you Almighty Ones! Bring forth one of you to defend us from the darkness! We are most willing to do anything for you! Save us from the darkness!" chanted the leader to the statues.  
  
Thunder roamed the land, ringing out, burning the very ears of evil and the good people. Lighten struck the statues, shattering them into millions of pieces.  
  
"What have I done!? Screamed the leader as he and his people vanished from the face of the earth, never to be found again.  
  
2,000 years later.  
  
The years after the incident, that no one could explain, laid the evil gone from the world, for now, or forever gone. The grand temples that housed the once-great-rulers were now in ruins from wars that had followed the incident. Rumors spread through the lands, which a ring of the Lion- Goddess, was in her tomb, which has never been found. But one person wasn't about to leave this great and prophet-full relic go to waste, so the 32 year-old thief by the name of Sion, was on his journey in search of this great relic for the good cause; yeah and I bet you, which means the reader, believes that. Sion had only one companion, the cute, and way smarter than him, was a moogle by the name of, Yura.  
  
"Sir Sion, what are we looking for again?" Asked Yura.  
  
"You remember you idiot, the Lion-Goddess Ring," said Sion to his friend then he added, "and I thought you were the smart one here." He grinned at the end of his statement.  
  
Yura mumbled something under her breath, but said nothing.  
  
Sion smiled, "that's better anyway." Sion glanced down at his hand, the one hand that he-wished never to remember about, it was gone. "Lets go!"  
  
**  
  
Sion was crawling on all fours to try to fit in a narrow space, leading to another room, or so he hoped.  
  
"SION! CAN'T YOU HURRY UP!?" shouted Yura from behind him and started too poke him from behind.  
  
"Yura, I'm trying, you know, it still is hard." his voice trailed off at the end again, he may be brave, but he can not deal with the pain.  
  
"Fine, fine-Are we there yet?" asked Yura.  
  
Sion groaned, this was going to be a long one.  
  
"We should be near the chamber!" said Yura.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Sion but then his smile soon disappeared as a fork in the tunnel appeared out of nowhere, "Oh Yura, did you forget to tell me about the fork? You know how I feel about forks."  
  
"I know, let me take a look-move it a little will ya!?" said Yura as she made her way under Sion's body, and could herself see the fork in the tunnel, "Yup-"  
  
"-Yup what-"  
  
"-stop interrupting me, you-"  
  
"-Yura just get with the pro-"  
  
"-I know what I am-"  
  
"-then do it, you little-"  
  
"-I'M NOT LITTLE, YOU OVER GROWN THEIF!" shouted Yura.  
  
"I know what I am, the best in the west! Now get with the program, and tell me which way do we go?" asked Sion annoyed.  
  
Yura shook her head, "How should I know? I'm not a dog for crying out loud!"  
  
"It should be near here? Where are you Lion-Goddess Ring?"  
  
Sion and Yura went dead silent, someone else was here in the tunnel, a girl by the sound of it, but who cares, a man's treasure is his treasure.  
  
"Someone is here? Drat!" Hissed Sion then added, "Tell me which way to go, I hear someone coming."  
  
"Boss, you go left, that's always right," said Yura.  
  
"Left? Fine as long as who ever that is, is so dead now once I get them," said Sion and crawled towards the left tunnel.  
  
Yura made sure Sion couldn't turn around and headed towards the right tunnel, smiling to herself.  
  
**  
  
Sion was half way through the left tunnel when it finally hit his head, that Yura tricked him, yet again. This wasn't the first time she did this too him, oh what glory days those where, a thief getting out-smarted by almost a doll like creature!  
  
"Yura your going to regret this," mumbled Sion to himself. 


End file.
